botifandomcom-20200214-history
Immortal Episode 8
Mugai-ryu (無骸流, Mugai-ryū) is the 8th episode of Blade of the Immortal: Immortal. Characters *Sosuke Abayama *Makoto *Giichi *Shira *Shinriji *Hyakurin *Manji *Rin Asano *Taito Magatsu *O-Ren Synopsis Manji and Rin involve the four known as Mugai-ryu, who hold information on Kagehisa, in order to assassinate him. Lying in wait on the road that leads out of Edo, based on information only known to Rin, she and Shira close in on Kagehisa as he tries to flee from the others. Summary Manji met with the Mugai-ryu members and they shared the information they had on Kagehisa. As he heard the information he questioned them how they gathered it and they shared it was from inside member and that it was eighty percent accurate. He didn't believe just the four of them could accomplish the assassination and wanted they to reveal all their cards and if they were being supported by someone. Taito went into the brothel three days after his last time, where he learned that Ren had been killed. Ren's friend gave him a drawing saying that the man who killed her had that symbol on his clothes. He asked her why did she leave Ren in the dirt, but Ren's friend got annoyed and explained that was the coolest place and since she didn't knew when he will come and didn't want he to see Ren rotting. She then blamed him for her death, saying that she just wanted to live with him forever and then left, leaving Taito angry at Ren's death. Rin and Hyakurin were trying to fall asleep, but as they couldn't Hyakurin gave smoking pipe to Rin, saying it will help her sleep. Rin inhaled, but started to caught, making Hyakurin laugh and saying it was too early for Rin. Rin wanted to talk what Manji said earlier that day, but Hyakurin told her he was smarter than he looks, as he realized someone was supporting them, but they still couldn't reveal it. Hyakurin revealed she used to have two kids in the past and asked if Manji was good to Rin, but she quickly explained their relationship wasn't like that. Hyakurin told her that if she falls for him, she may find hardships in the future, due to the man he is. Rin told her that while he may not look like it, he was a good man and had only killed armed people and was always with broken bones and covered in blood because of her weakness. Hyuakurin told Rin that it will be hard to her to get strong if she only seek Manji's protection and then they went to sleep. At night Hyakurin screamed and woke up Rin, she had nightmares of her past and warned Rin to not fall for a samurai, like she did. On the next day, while waiting, Rin was bored and saw Manji still sleeping. She decided to clean his ears, but that surprised him. As she just wanted someone to talk to, he agreed she to proceed, but then Shira came bringing alcohol and commenting since they had to stay inside today to not be recognized, at least to make it comfortable. Shira then revealed the new information he heard about Kagehisa planing to wear a kimono and leave as woman. They discussed what the possibilities for his plan may be and Rin supported the idea that he may had work with the Shogunate. Rin then went to the house host to get some food. She used the chance to talk about if a man can leave the checkpoint if he was dressed as a woman and the host told her that they won't miss it. Rin figured then without connections wasn't possible, but the host told her that the people there were loyal to the Shogunate and half-assed bribery won't work. As Rin and Shira were waiting, they heard some commotion outside of a man saying he was Kagehisa, but as Rin looked, he didn't look at him at all. She wondered why would he do that and Shira realized it was for distraction, and then saw a woman getting up and trying to leave. He pointed it to Rin and she saw a wrapped hatchet that Kagehisa uses, commenting it was too heavy weapon for a woman to carry, and then they went and followed her. At the same time Giichi had followed another woman looking like Kagehisa and Shinriji and Hyakurin a third double. Shira eventually decided they went away enough and wanted to slice Kagehisa, but Rin told him they need to confirm his face first. The woman then dropped a pouch and they called her, she went to take it back, but Shira was annoyed it was still not saying anything and was hiding her face. He went and slashed the hat off and realized it was a woman and not Kagehisa. At the same time Giichi and Hyakurin doubles also turned to be woman and not Kagehisa. Shira checked the weapon and saw it was dust a wooden copy. The woman revealed he was just a prostitute and that their actual goal was to find out who the mole was. Shira didn't believe she would be able to get that information from him, but then two men approached and the woman left. Manji had seen the man that said he was Kagehisa and went and killed him, realizing he wasn't the real Kagehisa. In the mean time Shira had killed the two men. Rin though he was done and came out, but Shira told her there were more and then went after the prostitute. As he caught her, he started playing with her. Rin tried stopping him, but he punched her. As he was about to rape her, Rin stood up and pulled her sword out, saying that she though he was her ally, but in reality he was one of the people she hated. Rin then charged him, but he managed to took her sword and as he was about to kill her with it, Manji came and cut his hand off. Some strangers then showed up and they Manji was killing people, using that chance, Shira escaped. Category:Episodes